Dual Machine Guns
(no longer available) • (through Speedrun) • (through Striker Equipment) • (through Born to Dye Pack) • Tier 4 of Trial 3 of Easter Egg Hunt 3 • Tier 10 of Trial 1 of Summer Camp 4 (Event) • Tier 4 of Trial 4 in Diamonita Wars • Tier 4 of Trial 1 in Road to Glory 2018 • Tier 8 of Trial 3 in Trick or Treat 2019 |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 1 |Agility? = 4 |Clip Size? = 40 |Type of Gun? = Dual Weapon |Firing Type? = Automatic |currency = Gold }} Dual_machine_gunsimage.jpg|The Dual Machine Guns In Menu. Speed runner 1.jpg|The Speedrun Bundle Equipped. Screenshot_2015-07-06-14-51-50-1.png|One Of The Two Machine Guns (as seen in-game). Respawnables Dual Machineguns soccer reskin.jpeg|Striker Bundle Reskin Screen Shot 2017-01-27 at 6.13.54 pm.png|The weapon's reload animations (1). Screen Shot 2017-01-27 at 6.14.02 pm.png|The weapon's reload animations (2). IMG_1355.jpg|Dual Machine Guns, 2017 Easter Event skin The Dual Machine Guns is a weapon that was previously purchasable for , but now it can be obtained from the Speedrun bundle and the Striker Equipment. It deals high damage and provides very high Agility, as well as decent range. However, it has very poor accuracy - but with 40 round clip to make up for it. As an assault weapon, it can also shoot at a high rate. Strategy Due to this being a better version of the Dual Pistols, you should use the Dual Machine Guns like you would do with the Dual Pistols except that they're fully automatic. Engaging in close to medium combat is the best way to go, as the very high Damage coupled with equally high Agility will make you a fast-moving serial killer able to subdue opponents in no more then a few seconds. The increase in Range allows you to shoot further away, but the Accuracy has no change, meaning long range combat with this weapon is not advised but still long range kills can be obtained if used properly. The main disadvantage of this weapon is that, like any other automatic weapon, it can be defeated by something better (such as the Revolver), partly due to its poor Accuracy. Still, this is a good weapon to own, although the pricey tag that comes with it may not. Weapon Analysis Advantages *The Dual Machine Guns can kill a single enemy in about 1.5 seconds. *It has a fast rate of fire. *Good effective Range. *Fast Agility when equipped. *Holds a fairly high amount of rounds (40). *Fast reload speed. Disadvantages *The Dual Machine Guns '''Accuracy isn't as great as other machine guns, making long-ranged kills harder to obtain. *It is recommended to get the Guitar Machine Gun instead as it is superior to this weapon and is much cheaper (price to damage ratio) *Loss of Damage at longer ranges. Achievements The achievement, "Double the pleasure, double the fun!" can be attained by killing 500 enemies with the '''Dual Machine Guns. This achievement can be completed in any multiplayer mode and mission mode. Video Trivia * The Dual Machine Guns represent two Uzis. * This gun fires 10 bullets per second or 600 bullets a minute as well as its real-life variant. * Mad Cop carries this deadly weapon, obliterating all enemies he sees. * This Weapon's Accuracy can be increased by unlocking the increase accuracy by 10% for dual weapons. * The Dual Machine Guns needs 2 shots plus having two to explode Exploding Barrels. * This gun sounds like it's firing two bullets at once when firing a single bullet, the same thing applies to the Winter Ghost Rifle. * The Dual Airsoft SMG is the exactly same gun but shows different stats and has a different look. * The Dual Machine Guns was originally the 13th gun available, unlocked at level 18 and costing . After the 3.0.0 Update, it is no longer available in the store and cannot be purchased separately ever again. It can only be bought through the Speedrun bundle, like Missile Launcher through its bundle. * After Respawnables 3.0.0 Update, when reloading, the empty magazine doesn't drop as usual. * Both the mechanics (the sounds when firing and reloading)of this gun and the JP-BEK is very similar to one another. * Both JP-BEK and the Minigun use the sound of this weapon. * A new skin was added during the Soccer Madness Event. See also * Mad Cop * Guitar Machine Gun * Dual Rookie Machine Guns Category:Weapons Category:Dual Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Assault Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:4 Damage Weapons Category:3 Range Weapons Category:1 Accuracy Weapons Category:4 Agility Weapons